Many content providers provide the user an ability to jump from channel to channel using known channel numbers usually unique to certain content providers. Users may select certain channels by entering the channel number and using the provided jumping ability to jump to the desired channel. For example, if a user desires to watch content provided by a television network and transmitted on channel number 241 and if he remembers the given channel number, then the user may enter the channel number “241” via an input device, such as a remote control to tune the device he is watching (e.g., television) to the given channel. Accordingly, the television may be tuned to the channel and the desired content may be displayed.
As can be appreciated, with content providers making hundreds of channels available, many users may find it difficult to remember specific channel numbers for desired channels and content. A user may also be travelling and may not be familiar with channel numbers provided by a given content provider. Additionally, users may be unaware that content they may be interested in could be airing on a different channel than the channel on which the content normally airs. Content providers have provided methods for finding desired content such as scrolling through channels in a guide overlay; however, such methods may be time consuming or frustrating to the user and may cause the user to miss part or all of his desired content.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.